


why does it feel so good?

by timeofsorrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, In A Storage Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, belly bulge, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Felix is mad horny.





	why does it feel so good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symmetrophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/gifts).

> There's no big reason why I really wrote this. Woojin? Big. Felix? Small. Belly bulge? Expected. Hotel? Trivago. 
> 
> Simple as that. *shrug emoji* 
> 
> Dedicated to Angel because they encouraged me a lot to finish writing this. Hehe~ I kept it short since the important part of this is...the belly bulge. lol
> 
> The title's taken from 'If It Ain't Love' by Jason Derulo.

Felix pulls Woojin into a storage room nearby and immediately begins to attack Woojin’s lips. Hotly. Sloppily. Messily. He’s too turned on to care about his manners.

Woojin gasps into Felix’s mouth, having to close the door behind them as Felix forgets to shut it. He’s pushed back against the door, Felix struggling to keep their lips met as he stands on his tippy-toes. Woojin leans down further to ease his difficulty and puts his hands on Felix’s hips with Felix tangling his fingers into Woojin’s shirt.

“What’s gotten into you?” Woojin whispers against Felix’s lips.

The younger pulls away and shakes his head, burying his face against Woojin’s chest. “Just want you to fuck me,” he mumbles, his answer muffled by the fabric of Woojin’s shirt.

Woojin catches his response though and chuckles softly. “Could it not wait until we went back home?” He teases, sliding his hands underneath Felix’s shirt.

The action causes Felix to shiver. “_No_,” Felix whines. He reaches underneath his shirt and grabs one of Woojin’s hands. Then he guides the hand down to one of the pockets in his jeans, making it curl around a foreign object located in it. “Please, hyung…”

With another small laugh, Woojin nods. He dips his hand into Felix’s pocket as Felix’s hand falls away and pulls the item out—which is a bottle of lube. “Do you always carry this on you?” Woojin asks, playing with Felix again.

“N-No! It was just a coincidence!” He exclaims, face red when he looks up at Woojin.

Woojin laughs and kisses Felix. “If you say so, sweetheart,” he replies and begins pushing Felix backward until he hits a table. He easily lifts Felix up, getting a gasp of surprise from him, and places him atop the surface of it. 

They don’t have a lot of time to be doing what they’re doing right now, so Woojin tries to be fast. He undresses Felix’s lower half quickly and opens the lube. He doesn’t waste any time and gets three fingers into Felix one at a time. He’s hasty but nothing more than gentle as he works his fingers into him.

It isn’t long before Felix is pretty much begging Woojin to “_please fuck me already_.” He’s complying immediately because he’s that whipped for Felix. And he asked _nicely_.

Woojin pushes Felix’s legs all the way back until he’s bent in half. “Hold yourself for me,” he commands and doesn’t miss the way Felix scrambles to wrap his arms around his calves to keep himself bent.

In a few moments, Woojin is deep inside Felix, skin flush against each other—hip to ass. Felix doesn’t let him rest for a moment and whines for him to start moving. He starts thrusting into Felix, building up a steady pace every couple of minutes.

Before he knows it, he’s giving it to Felix fast and hard. Just like the younger was desperately pleading for. The slaps of their skin meeting resonates loudly throughout the room and they don’t care as they know no one really passes around the area they're in within the JYPE building much. Felix’s whiny whimpers and Woojin’s grunts of moans aren’t quite quiet either.

In between Woojin thrusting in and out of Felix, he randomly casts his sight down. A quiet and soft "_oh_" falls from his lips.

Felix's eyes flutter open in response to Woojin who stops his movement. "Wh-what's wrong?" He asks, heavy breaths of air leaving him. 

Woojin’s eyes are trained on Felix's stomach. He starts moving forward and backward but slowly. His mouth forms into an 'o’ shape when he realizes what’s happening. He doesn’t say anything—can’t say anything.

Felix moans loudly and moves his arms to grip the table beneath him tight. "H-Hyung, _please_." The slow movement is torturous for him.

"_Look_," is all Woojin says. 

The younger follows Woojin’s gaze and looks down at his own belly. Once he lies sight on it, it's like someone punched him in the gut with how loudly and deeply he gasps. 

Woojin continues moving sluggishly, relishing in the sight of being able to see the head of his cock move in and out of Felix through his stomach. It’s from the angle he has Felix bent so far at. And it’s _mind-blowing_. He didn’t think something like that would turn him on so much but God damn, did it.

Felix doesn't tear his eyes away. _Can't_ tear his eyes away. "_Hyung_,” he whimpers. “Woojin-hyung. Oh my God. What—that's so _hot_. Oh my God," he rushes out, eyes never leaving his stomach.

Woojin can feel Felix tighten around him and laughs breathlessly. "Yeah? Do-do you like this?" 

"Yes. _Yes_. So much, hyung. I—" He cuts himself off with a long whiny, moan when Woojin starts to pick up the pace in fucking into him. "F-_Fuck_."

Woojin hums. He grips Felix's waist tight with his large hands and rests his forehead on Felix's forehead. 

"Hyung. _Hyung_. Hyung. _Fuck_, oh my God," Felix babbles as he still has his eyes trained on the bulging of his own belly. He's then suddenly reaching out to fist his small hand around his cock and fuck up into it as he tries to simultaneously meet Woojin's thrusts. 

"Fuck! _Ah_, hyung! I'm-I'm gonna' cum, hyung! I'm gonna' cum! _A-Ah_," he cries out, eyes never leaving his torso and hand moving quickly up and down his cock.

Woojin continues watching him with interest as he starts bearing down into Felix like nobody’s business. "You really like this, huh?" He asks, not really expecting an answer. 

Felix nods his head furiously regardlessly, his sight still concentrated on his belly—_the bulge of his belly_. It’s overwhelmingly so much for him. So hot to him. He doesn’t know why he finds it so hot but he doesn’t question it. 

Especially not when Woojin bends him _just_ a little more. Hits him one, two, _three_ times right into his prostate. And then he suddenly cums without a warning all over his hand with a scream. It hits him so fast that he almost doesn’t realize his orgasm washes over him.

And from how much Felix _squeezes_ around Woojin’s cock as he ejaculates, Woojin follows quickly right after him. He leans in as he fucks himself into Felix hard to ride his orgasm through and connects his lips with Felix’s. It’s mostly an open-mouthed, messy kiss as they both attempt to catch their breaths too.

When they’re just breathing heavy from the rush of high, Woojin ceases his movement and keeps his forehead rested against Felix’s. “Are you okay?” He asks softly as he reaches up with one hand and wipes away a few tears from Felix’s eyes.

Felix nods his head in a lethargic manner, eyes starting to flutter shut. “‘M sleepy,” he mumbles and wraps his arms around Woojin’s neck.

Woojin laughs sweetly and places a kiss on Felix’s forehead. “I got you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya' like it, Angel! <3
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
